


His Own Haunting

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laslow searches for a ghost of his own creation.





	His Own Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> for a kind nonny~ (sorry it's not quite your prompt, but there will be more in that vein before long) for Fic or Treat 2018

Less than an hour into the assignment, Laslow realized that he was wasting his time. No ghost would be visible from this odd, out of the way window, because he would not be down below, just barely in sight, armor stripped away and dancing freely... But it was too early to report back to Lord Xander, which meant he needed to do something aside from just come up with a good and believable story. Well...

A few steps into trying to purposely dance like a specter, it no longer mattered.

Lord Xander had come to see the ghost as well.


End file.
